Hitsuzen
by Zetsubou sama
Summary: This is just how I think the ending of xxxHolic should be


**Hitsuzen**

(Fans of the manga and the show know Hitsuzen means Inevitable)

"I love you" spoke the woman with long brown (can't really classify what color) hair. "Watanuki-kun I love you spoke the woman as tears began to roll down her face. Shocked by the response Watanuki took a second to response more or less adding to the suspense. As Watanuki began to walk towards the woman he reached his hand out to her. As she began to turn to run away she saw that her escape route was denied because Watanuki had embraced her in his arms. "Himawari-chan" spoke Watanuki as he paused for her to look him in the face. Slowly Himawari began to turn, as she completed her turn she saw Watanuki's warm smile and his blue and golden eyes. As Watanuki looked into Himawari's eyes he began to remember how this day started.

**Earlier that day**

Though it had been a few months since Watanuki saw Yuuko-san, Moro, Maru or Mokona, he was continuing her work, granting wishes that is, and he was becoming more and more like her stating that he would need compensation. Watanuki had just finished with a customer whose wish was to make her boyfriend stop hassling her. He took the ring he had given her as compensation and saw her to the door. Luckily her wish wasn't a hassle for he had to go to school and finish breakfast. As Watanuki walked into the kitchen he saw that the rice was ready and the misu soup was finished, now there was only one factor missing. "Oi, (hey) tea" spoke Doumeki already sitting at the table. "HOW IS IT YOU CAN NEVER SAY MORNING BEFORE COMING IN HERE AND MY NAME'S NOT OI, AND WHEN DID YOU FINISH YOUR TEA" yelled Watanuki as he did his facial expression and dance that everyone had laughed out. During Watanuki's rant Doumeki had closed his ears only to say "urusai"(your noisy) in his defense. Now it was time for them to go to school, and since Watanuki always made lunch for himself, Himawari, and though he hate to admit it, Doumeki, Doumeki always carried it to school as something of compensation. The day was so far going as it normally would (never seeing them actually do school work) they'd have class then the lunch bell rang. Throughout the time before lunch Watanuki noticed that Himawari wasn't acting like her normal cute self, she had seemed distance, almost lost in thought. Watanuki would have asked her about her problem but when she smiled at him he would always forget everything that was troubling in the world. Now the group was sitting on a blanket with the food Watanuki had made. "Now Doumeki bow three times and say Watanuki-sama you food is that of legend" spoke Watanuki. "Munch" spoke Doumeki holding out his cup in response. "MUNCH, DID YOU JUST SAY MUNCH WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL OF FOOD, AND DON'T YOU MEAN TEA" yelled Watanuki as he took Doumeki's cup and poured tea into it. "You two are just like brothers" giggled Himawari, "pi" spoke Tanpopo on her shoulder. As the bell rang signifying lunch was over Doumeki was first to walk away considering there was an archery tournament coming up leaving Watanuki with Himawari to put up the blanket. As they finished folding the blanket Himawari looked at Watanuki seeing his welcoming smile, "say Watanuki-kun there's something I have to tell you" spoke Himawari. "Huh" spoke Watanuki wondering what it was. "Well there's something I been meaning to tell you" spoke Himawari. "I'm all ears, what is it" spoke Watanuki still showing that welcoming smile. "Well" spoke Himawari "I gonna be late with the teachers errands, I'll tell what I really have to say at the shop okay" spoke Himawari as she began to run off towards the school. "I wonder what's that about" spoke Watanuki as he stacked the lunchboxes on top each other and wrapped them. As Watanuki looked up he saw Doumeki's shrine and a man that looked like Doumeki. "Haruka-san" spoke Watanuki.

**Dream World**

"Hey Watanuki" spoke Haruka as he put his cigarette down. "It's been a while" spoke Watanuki as he sat beside Haruka. "So, how's my grandson doing" spoke Haruka. "Well he still eats as if his stomach were a pocket dimension, he still arrogant, has no manners what so every but, he's still a kind person" spoke Watanuki. "Well, that's good to hear" spoke Haruka with a smile. "So what brings me here" spoke Watanuki "it's not that I don't like to hang with you it's just that normally when I'm here you have some words of wisdom for me." "Not this time kiddo, you're going to come up with your own words, I just came to see how you were doing" spoke Haruka putting the cigarette in his mouth "well it's time for me to go." "Wa… wait" spoke Watanuki

**Back at School**

As Watanuki got himself off the ground he rushed to class luckily it was just gym so he could be a little late and it didn't matter. "I wonder what Haruka meant by, I'm gonna find my own words" thought Watanuki. Watanuki continued thinking of those words throughout the school day even as he, Doumeki, and Himawari walked home. "Is something wrong with him" whispered Himawari to Doumeki. "He's just stuck on idiot" spoke Doumeki but, to both their surprise Watanuki didn't respond to being call an idiot. As they continued walking they reached the intersection were they normally spilt at but since Himawari was going to the shop it wasn't necessary for any of them to say good bye. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, BAKA" yelled Watanuki doing his facial expressions again. "You're late" spoke Doumeki. Though it seemed Watanuki was out of his slump he still kept that smile even though he could be hurting on the inside he would smile putting on a mask for everyone to see, hiding his true feelings but, that was the old Watanuki, now that he had many friends his smiles showed his true emotions. As they finally made it to the shop Doumeki was the first to go in claiming that their was something urgent that he need doing. " Well how about I make us some snacks" spoke Watanuki as began walking towards the doors. "Wait Watanuki" demanded Himawari stopping him in his tracks. "Have you forgotten what I told you at school" spoke Himawari. "Well I was gonna fix us some snacks so we could talk about it and relax but if it's urgent then please tell me" spoke Watanuki still maintaining that smile. "I love you" spoke Himawari.

**Present**

Though Watanuki was hoping for this day to happen he couldn't shake the felling that this wasn't right. "Thanks for telling me that" spoke Watanuki "but their's someone else better to suit you than me" Watanuki said looking towards the shop as to imply Doumeki. "Tell him what you told me even someone as ignorant as him will feel the same" spoke Watanuki. Then it dawned on him what Haruka-san meant by "find his owns words", though he told Himawari what he felt should be the course of their friendship there was someone who cared deeply for Watanuki who he hadn't saw to be his companion through life. As Watanuki let go of Himawari, Mugetsu flew out the house and wrapped himself around Watanuki's neck. Kissing Watanuki seemed to be Mugetsu's favorite thing next to tickling him, "well you ready, Mugetsu" asked Watanuki as he headed to the back, only for Mugetsu to give a nod and kissed him again. As Watanuki walked into the storage room he immediately saw the thing he needed in order to fulfill his wish. As Watanuki walked outside he held a fan in his but, this fan wasn't no ordinary fan it was the Tengu Fan and with a wave of it, winds surrounded Watanuki and, as the winds faded he seemed to vanish.

As Watanuki vanished Himawari walked into the shop bumping into Doumeki. "Sorry" spoke Himawari. "So did you tell him" asked Doumeki, apparently he was in on it. "Yes" spoke Himawari. "So how'd it go" continued Doumeki. "He told me that I wasn't suited for him, that there was someone else more suited for my love" responded Himawari. 'Idiot" spoke Doumeki. "No he's right, since I've known you two I've only caused Watanuki bad luck almost to the point of death" spoke Himawari placing her hands on her scars "but you I haven't done anything wrong to, so I guess you're my partner" said a smiling Himawari, leaving Doumeki speechless.

**Reisan**

As Watanuki landed into the grassy plains of the mountains he saw a lone rock standing near a spring. "Zashiki-warashi" spoke Watanuki as a young woman began to walk towards him. As she saw who it was she began to tear up. "He made her cry again" spoke (the mighty morphing power rangers, I had to say it) the supposed leader of the Tengu-karasu "let's get him." As Watanuki began walking towards the Zashiki-warashi the Tengu-karasu (power rangers) began to attack him with their fans. As they began swinging there fans at Watanuki they noticed they weren't making any contact with him, considering Watanuki was dodging them without so much as extra movement and staying on his path to Zashiki-warashi. As the Tengu-karasu saw that there attempt was futile they decided to let him be alone that was until Ame-warashi came floating out the sky ( really how is it that she denied a panty shot). "Baka, how dare you come here and disturb Zashiki-warashi" spoke Ame-warashi. As Watanuki looked at her he gave a simple smile that shook Ame-warashi. "That look in his eyes, that smile, there almost like Yuuko-san's" thought Ame-warashi "you better take care of her or I'll kill you" spoke Ame-warashi. "Zashiki-warashi" spoke Watanuki as Zashiki-warashi's face turned red "I love you." "I…lo…I love you too" spoke Zashiki-warashi as she walked towards him till they were no more than an inch apart. As Zashiki-warashi rose her head she closed her eyes and leaded towards Watanuki, and Watanuki leaned towards Zashiki-warashi until there lips met.

**Ten years later**

It had been ten years since Watanuki had seen Yuuko-san but it seemed Maru, Moro, and Mokona returned. Maybe it was because her wish was for him to exist, maybe it was because she existed so Watanuki could realize his destiny, but whatever the case he was glad to had met her. "Old friends, old friends" spoke Maru and Moro "Watanuki come her" continued Maru and Moro "yeah Watanuki" spoke Mokona. "Coming" spoke Watanuki as he walked out the kitchen. "Hey Doumeki, Himawari" spoke Watanuki. "Hey" spoke Himawari "who's that handsome boy behind you" asked Himawari. "Say hey to Himawari-oba (aunt) and Doumeki-oji (uncle), Shinse (kind)" spoke Watanuki to the boy behind him who stuck an incredible resemblance to Watanuki . "Konichiwa" spoke Shinse. "Konichiwa I'm Heio (calm, resembles Doumeki)" spoke Heio in a calm tone "Hey Watanuki-oji". "Hey Heio-chan" spoke Watanuki. "Who that at the door" spoke a woman walking towards Watanuki. "It's Doumeki, Himawari, and there son Heio, Uchiki (shy)" spoke Watanuki. "Mama" spoke Shinse. As Uchiki walked in view of their guest it revealed that Uchiki was no other than Zashiki-warashi. "Well we can have our guest just standing here the rest are out back" spoke Watanuki. To normal people it appeared as if the back was empty but to those view their was a party. The Foxes of the Udon Fox cart was there, the Tengu-karasu and the Ame-warashi was there as well as, Kohane, even Haruka was there (but Watanuki was the only one who could see him). "We're out of ice, we're out of ice" spoke Maru and Moro one after another. "Alright I'll be back" spoke Watanuki as he headed out the door. As Watanuki took a step out the gate a girl accidentally bumped into him falling to the ground. "Sorry" spoke the girl. "No the faults all mine" spoke Watanuki as he helped the girl up. As she looked toward Watanuki she began to stare at him as if she knew him with her crimson red eyes. As Watanuki looked at her he noticed her long jet black her, her crimson red eyes, and her deviant yet caring facial expression. "Oh I'm Koyuu (reverse the characters and you'll get Yuuko) sorry for staring at you but just seem like someone I knew but it must have been coincidence" spoke Koyuu. "There is no such thing as coincidence, there's only Hitsuzen" (the inevitable) sopke Watanuki. As Watanuki said that a black butterfly flew between them and landed on Watanuki's shoulder.

**The End **


End file.
